


Blue

by JamJamho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay lesbian girlxgirl, Girls Kissing, Happy, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJamho/pseuds/JamJamho
Summary: While picking up flowers for her dad's birthday in her garden, Dorothy spots a woman painting in the distance. She doesn't move and the stranger doesn't seem to notice her. At night Dorothy goes back to the garden, and she meets the woman again. Except that this time, they talk.





	Blue

****

I was knelt on the humid grass of my gardens when i saw her, planted on her feet, holding in one hand a painting pallet, and on the other a thin yellow brush, rubbing it against her canvas from time to time, patient as if waiting for each stroke to be completely dry before applying another layer of ink.

  
I was knelt on the humid grass of my gardens when i saw her, by the distance. Standing behind her back i could sense how stiff her body was, and how hard her jaw clenched, as if painting brought both joy and anxiety.

  
The wind hit harder on my hair, causing my unbrushed curls to fly along, stopping my eyes from staring at her for a moment more. Only at that moment i realized my jaw stayed agape, hair hitting my tongue and causing me to spit it out with a loud "bleh".

The sound slipped from my lips but didn't reach her ears, for she didn't turn around as i stood, my knees full of dirt as i picked up my basket from the ground and ran away from the scene, leaving her and her canvas in peaceful silence. For a few minutes i ran until my eyes found home, materialized in a small wooden house that looked more or less like a dollhouse. As soon as i reached the door i knocked, and so my mom opened it. Breathless and sweaty, i began to speak

"I saw a woma-"

  
"Dorothy look at this dress!" She cut me off with widened eyes. "Where have you been, i asked for a few flowers, not a poll of mud!" She grabbed the basket, my angered eyes watching a few flowers hit the ground as she kept scolding me. For a moment i forgot what i was going to say, stomping upstairs to my bedroom whilst she set the table for dinner.

  
"What happened to your dress?" My sister, Ann, looked up from her books to my eyes as i walked to our shared mini bedroom.

"Who even cares?" I cussed under my breath, trying to keep my posture high for this important night.

  
"Did you at least bring the flowers for dad's birthday?" Ann laughed between her words, walking in the bathroom to help me undress. I joined her laughs shortly after, covering my breasts with both hands and giggling in a mix of embarrassment and comfort. Ann kept silent, tucking curly strands behind her ear before walking out of the bathroom to look for some clean dress for me to wear.

I rocked on my feet impatient, walking in the shower and shivering with the cold water that hit my bare back. Shortly after i finished she walked in again, a blue dress in hands. "You have ALL your dresses dirty, wear mine."

"Yey!" I hid my excitement but my eyes shone way too much for my own good, and she cleared her throat in response.

"Do NOT get this dirty or we'll have a talk, miss."

I nodded feverishly, grabbing the dress from her hands and slipping inside of it. -A bit too big for you; she pointed out. Now we both stood in front of the mirror in our room, braiding our hair when two knocks reached our ears.

  
"Yes," I spoke slowly, giving Ann time to run back to her desk and bury her face in a random book she found there. She turned around to meet my eyes, nodding. I took it as a signal, smiling slightly before speaking again "Come in."

  
"Dorothy," My mom opened the door, "It's getting darker outside. Go wash your dress before the dirt dries out." Her tone was much softer than before, and i controlled a groan before smiling as she walked away. I ran to the bathroom and picked up my dress from the floor, sighing audibly before making my way to the exit of the room.

"Don't get this one dirty too!" Ann shouted as i closed the door behind me.

  
"Can't promise you that!" I laughed before walking downstairs, opening the front door to let the cold breeze enter home.

  
God bless this old house of ours where we don't even own a washing machine, this inconvenience forces us to do our laundry in the nearest river. The grass i walk over doesn't belong to us after a few steps i take, but no one else has stepped on these lands, and so i like to call every piece of grass part of our 'kingdom'. The many blackberry trees that adorn our endless garden are what provide us our everyday bread and wine, and also what provided the huge fruit juice stain i have in my dirty dress. I blindly walked through the so-well known path to the river, and when my feet hit the water i knew i was there.

  
Pulling my dress up i knelt, making sure my knees were the only thing touching the wet grass. As I wetted the dirty dress i looked up to the sky, my mind finally empty enough to wonder;

  
Who was that woman?

  
She didn't seem of much age, but i couldn't be sure. Her posture was impeccable without a doubt, and the big white hat she wore was beautiful. A tourist, maybe? I remember overhearing my parents saying the season of tourism would be open in a few months, but they talked about this a week ago or so. Not enough time for the tourism companies to open their doors. On top of that dad was never eager to receive strangers on his lands, our family always refused tourism offers, no matter how much they offered.

  
The thought of having so many companies offering considerable amounts to have a few tastes of our blackberries made a smile stretch on my face, but the main question didn't slip away from my mind.

  
Who is she?

  
And as if my thoughts had powers, i felt a presence land beside me, and a soft voice whisper.

"Need help rubbing?"

  
I turned around in a shiver, the poor lighting from the moon stopping me from seeing the figure beside me clearly. "Huh?"

  
A laugh. Soft, smooth. She began to speak again, using of the darkness of the night to darken her tone, almost turning it into an invitation.

  
"I asked if you need help rubbing, sweetheart."

"Guh-" I left out a gasp, choking on my saliva as she watched me with amused eyes, having fun with my mid-stroke.

  
"Breathe." She laughed again, even softer this time. I managed to suck in a thread of air, regaining posture after a minute or two breathless.

  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

  
"Ah- y-yes! I am!" I felt heat growing in my core, tingling in my stomach as she watched me.

  
"You sure? You don't seem fine, baby, your face is red."

  
"Ba-" I choked for what seemed the thousandth time that night, and she did nothing but smirk as i regained posture.

"You like it when i call you baby, don't you sweetheart? That's cute." Her last words were spilt with a smile, and i swear i felt as if my heart was about to jump from my chest. My face burnt and my legs felt weak, standing on my knees became a hard task as my wish of lying down got stronger.

"So what's your name, cutie?"

My heart went crazy again, one of my hands running to rub my chest as i spoke, or tried to. "D-Do"

"Hm?"

"Do-Do-"

  
A laugh. Soft, smooth. "Is your name DoDo, baby?"

"Do-do-dorothy!!" I spilt it out rushedly, my heart about to explode with the beats that were stolen.

  
"Oh, okay Dorothy." She still smiled. "Do you need my help rubbing, sweetheart? I may not be the best, but i surely can use my fingers when i want to." As she spoke one of her hands ran to her lips, touching them slightly and if my head wasn't completely lost, I'd think she had deeper meanings behind her actions.

  
It was dark already. For a second my eyes moved away from hers to look up at the moon, and i knew it was late enough for the natural lightings to appear. I turned back to her, and it seemed like she stared at me the whole time. I couldn't see her clearly. The color of her eyes were a mystery, but at least i could still tell the color of her hair. Blonde. She wore a white button up shirt tucked in her black pants. A silver necklace adorned her neck, as well as silver bracelet around her wrist. The lighting was poor and my eyes were tired, but it was undeniable to anyone with eyes, anyone that could see;

  
She was beautiful.

  
"Sweetheart?" She called. It felt as if she was analyzing me as intensively as i did with her.

  
"Yes?" I gulped down a stutter, smiling slightly at her.

  
"Oh, is that ink on your dress?" Her eyes moved away from mine and met my dirty soaked dress in the river. I felt blood running to my face, embarrassment hitting my gut. Scratching the back of my head, i whispered almost inaudibly.

"Y-yes…" This time the stutter was unavoidable.

  
"Do you paint?" She looked away from the dirty dress and met my eyes, a slightly bigger smile stretched on her face and her excitement irradiated through it.

  
"Well, i try to..." I laughed and so she did, her eyes shining. "But it's just to have fun, I don't have much talent nor abilities with it."

  
"Don't say that, sweetheart. I'm sure your paintings are beautiful."

  
"Well, thank you…"

Silence. Her little smile was still up in the air, but i knew the lack of talking would soon make it drop. Maybe by instinct, or any imaginary force that hit me at the moment, i decided to prolong the conversation.

  
"I'd love to get better, but all the painters are downtown, and that's over one hour from here…" I looked down to my wet fingers, almost pouting, which she responded with a chuckle.

"You know, sweetheart, i paint too."

" Really?" I looked up with a smile, my excitement a bit too evident for my liking. Regaining posture i spoke, a little lower this time. "That's nice."

"I'm far from the best but if you feel like it, i could give you some lessons."

  
"Really? Are you sure?" My hands held each other, as if containing my needs of hugging her.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Oh, but," My smile fell into reverse, the sudden excitement dying down. "I don't have any money."

  
"Money? I don't want your money, sweetheart. Besides," She slowly leaned in, her hot breath gently caressing my ear

  
"Being in the company of a pretty girl like you should be enough."

  
  
Heat rose to my core, my eyes widening and before i could sense it, i fell on my back. The wet grass made me shiver instantly, and in the same second i sat back up. She had her eyes glued on me and as soon as i regained posture, a big laugh cracked on her lips.

  
"Such a cute one, I'm dying."

  
My heart sped up again, and between giggles, she spoke. "Shouldn't you go home, baby? Isn't it late for you?"

  
Only after hearing that, i snapped back to reality. Dad's birthday, the soaked dirty dress i didn't even begin to wash, and my wet back. I looked up at the moon, as if it would tell me what time it was, and if i had a little bit more of time to just stay there. My lips pursed into a thin line, my eyes moving back to hers in an almost saddened expression.

  
"Yeah i should go." I inhaled. "Are we, i mean, are we meeting tomorrow?"

  
Giggling a little, she nodded. "I usually paint around 4pm, is that a good time for you, sweetheart?"

  
"Yes. Yes, perfect time." I smiled and so did she. For the next few seconds my eyes stayed frozen on hers, until her soft voice spoke again. "Baby, don't you have to go?"

  
"I-Yes, i do!" My eyes turned to the lake in front of me, rubbing the dress quickly before twisting it, standing rushedly.

  
Chuckling, she stood as well.

  
"Oh," I stopped for a moment.

"What is it, baby?"

"Can i know your name?"

"Of course you can, baby. I'm Madeline."

"Waaa, that's a beautiful name!"

She laughed. "Thanks sweetheart. People either hate it, or love it."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Now you have to go, don't you?"

"I do, i guess i missed dinner." We both laughed, but inside i knew right at that moment my mom was probably planning what was the best way to kick my ass.

"Make sure you eat something, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." She smiled, "Now I'm going too, baby. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow." I smiled too, returning home with my dress in hands. I didn't have space in my head to think about my mom anymore, Madeline took the space all for herself and as i walked back home, i knew no punishment would make my smile go away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) <3  
> Lots of love  
> Xoxoxoxox


End file.
